


Trace Your Every Outline

by delicatetobreak



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatetobreak/pseuds/delicatetobreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen is not a morning person.  There are better things to be doing at 6AM on a Saturday morning but not everybody is lying where she is right now, naked in a hotel bed with Charlize Theron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace Your Every Outline

**Author's Note:**

> The ship that ate my brain. A short RPF drabble. The usual disclaimer stands - none of this is real.

Kristen is not a morning person. There are better things to be doing at 6AM on a Saturday morning but not everybody is lying where she is right now, naked in a hotel bed with Charlize Theron. Watching someone while they sleep is something that Kristen scoffs at. It’s incredibly, well, _gay_ and the first time she woke up and watched Charlize, she felt so agitated by it that she texted Rob later that day, “ _ugh, watched her sleep like a super homo_ ” and Rob had texted a long string of _hahaha_ s back almost immediately that felt more affectionate than mocking. It’s weird how he knows about this, how Charlize knows about it, how cool everybody is about it. Everybody except Kristen. Not because she has some sort of hang-up about modern relationships and how they function but because she’s used to being nonchalant about things and this thing with Charlize makes her nervous.

“You watching me sleep again?” Charlize mumbles against her pillow, eyes still shut, and Kristen blushes. 

“No,” she lies and Charlize chuckles, opens her eyes. It’s unfair, Kristen thinks, that anybody should look so inhumanly beautiful. Charlize looks at her intently, lips curling into a smile as her gaze drops from Kristen’s eyes and leisurely travels down her body. 

Kristen get feel her cheeks heating up from the attention and Charlize smirks, licking her lips when she catches Kristen’s eyes again. 

“Pervert,” Charlize teases and Kristen laughs, feels weirdly light and free even though they’ve been on the road for weeks and she’s tired and jet-lagged. She should be a wreck right now, she always is when she’s stuck in touring limbo and has to struggle to remember where in the world she is the first thing she wakes. But this? This is nice and Charlize’s eyes are searching when she reaches out, brushes away some of Kristen’s bed head.

“You okay?” she says gently and Kristen nods, smiles. She’s still a little awestruck so she can’t quite help the embarrassing groan that trips from her lips when Charlize leans in to kiss her. Charlize tugs her closer and Kristen feels a little like she’s drowning, the heady warmth of Charlize’s bare skin against hers, the feeling of Charlize’s hips pressing her insistently into the mattress.

When they pull apart, Charlize shakes her head, gently touches Kristen’s swollen mouth with her thumb. ”God, you’re going to be the death of me,” she breathes and Kristen doesn’t feel quite so shy when she takes Charlize’s hand and guides it down. 

Charlize’s breath stutters and Kristen smiles, “Let’s not waste any more time then.”


End file.
